This invention deals generally with hangers and more specifically with a hanger which fits over the top of a window sash and is adjustable to accommodate varying thicknesses of window sashes.
The cultivation of indoor plants is a popular pastime, and since most plants require exposure to daylight it is very common to place plants near a window so they can benefit from the light shining through the window. While there are many plant hangers available to position plants high up and near windows, virtually all of them require some sort of installation with the use of tools. Typically, the minimum installation of such hangers involves the driving three or four screws into the window frame or wall above the window.
Such a procedure is not only time consuming, but it is beyond the capability of many people. Invariably it involves using a step ladder or the more dangerous alternative of standing on a chair or stool. Moreover, while the acknowledged proper method of installing screws is to predrill holes, even people who have drills rarely use them for the small job of installing four screws, and that usually leads to a slipping screwdriver and damaged walls, woodwork, or fingers. Installing screws in window frames and walls is also frowned upon by many landlords, and in many buildings the windows simply have no wood trim, which makes installation even more difficult.
It would be very beneficial to have a window hanger that needs no holes in the adjacent wall and does not require any tools for installation.